Wings to Discovery
by Al Bhed Girl
Summary: Summoner Sakura's pilgimage has begun,but what happenes when the real Auron finds her Auron Plushie?R&R!
1. "Is this....yours?"

Disclaimer:I don't FFX.This story is   
about CardMistress Sakura's pilgrimage  
  
Wings to Discovery  
  
"Hmmm....."the priest looked over a list and the looked at the girl.   
"Umm...t-this is Mifurey,Linna,Argai Ronso and Giera Guado"  
"..And you are?"  
"Summoner Sakura"  
The priest handed a paper to Sakura.  
"Take this to the next temple.Then you'll be recognized as a true summoner"  
"Yes,sir!"  
***  
"I wanna be a summoner now!"whined Sakura,making her Auron plushie  
dance around their campfire.Mifurey sighed.  
"We have to get you a summoning staff.And besides,what'll happen if they hear--"  
she stoped and looked around."--Your against the Yevon?"  
"Who cares?And I don't need a summoning staff"  
"I care.And yes you do.You can't show up with"she points to Auron Plushie"That"  
Sakura glared at Mifurey."I'm so anti-Yevon I should have swirly green eyes!"  
"Shh!"  
Linna started to laugh."Ouin cu vihho,Sakura!"  
"Thanks,I guess"  
"Should.Sleep."said Argai.Everyone went to their tents,exept for Sakura and  
her Auron plushie(Sakura calls it Chibi Auron).  
"Do you think i'll be a summoner?"she asked.Chibi Auron nodded."I knew it!"  
Sakura walked to her tent.  
"Night,Chibi Auron!"  
The plushie just nodded in reply.  
***  
Today wasn't her day.Chibi Auron decided he was going to beat Fiends twice  
the size of him,and he nearly got his arm tore off.Than she was blackmailed  
into buying a summoner's staff...whats next?  
Sir Auron was at the temple.Normally she carried Chibi Auron everywhere,but  
when the man himself was there?She stuffed chibi auron in with their tents  
and things.Attempting to stay calm,she walked past Auron.But while concentrating  
on not being embarrased,she triped.Their tents went flying and so did Chibi-Auron,  
who landed at the real Auron's feet.He picked it up and walked over to her.  
"What....is this?"  
Sakura looked up at him,mortified.  
  
Authors note:I hope it was good....I tried!There will be more!  
(Oh,read The Times We Had and Review,please?) 


	2. "Oh no,Sir Auron.Not at all"

Disclaimer:I don't FFX.  
  
Wings to Discovery  
  
Sakura was not wanting to get up and retrive her captive plushie.Sinking into   
the floor would be better.Or dying,right on the spot!But,as these things work,  
she had to get up.Auron was holding the plushie by it's foot and staring at it  
aparently not sure if it was a joke or just a scary obsession.She slowly rose  
and took back her plushie.Sakura cradled it for a minuet,then took off into  
the Cloister of Trials with Chibi Auron in tow.  
***  
"I'm stupid,aren't I?"  
Chibi Auron shook his head no.  
"Yes I am!"she cried then buried her head in her arms."I bet....I bet he thinks  
i'm a freak!Or worse...."Chibi Auron patted her arm in sympathy.  
"I can't go back out there....they'll laugh!We have to get out of here!"  
Sakura started to get up when Chibi Auron tugged on her skirt.  
"Oh yeah."  
Reluctantly she picked up Chibi Auron and headed to the Chamber of the Fayth.  
***  
"Tysh Yevon!Did the put an Al Bhed lock on these or something!?"  
She was frustrated.She'd been here an entire day and STILL couldn't pray  
to the Fayth.*It's a big conspiracy*,she thought,kicking the door just for  
good measure.Her plushie was off in a corner sleeping.*Some help he was*  
***  
Someone was in the entrance to the Chamber of the Fayth,and obviosly wasn't  
too happy.She was repeatedly kicking the door and cursing in Al Bhed.  
"Luzzu!!"A small plishie ran over and started to help pound on the door.  
Sakura would have stopped them...had it not been so funny.  
***  
"Why-can't-it-be-a-machina!"she yelled.There was giggling coming from behind  
her.She turned to see a girl,about the same age,and a plushie,giggling.  
"Uhh...."she walked toward them."Rammu?"  
***  
"Hi!I'm Sakura and this is Chibi Auron"she smiled.Sakura leaned to the side and looked  
at the chamber door."Are you trying to get in there?"   
***  
"I'm Kiri.And yes,I am."Kiri watched as Sakura walked up to the door and it  
magically opened.Kiri cursed under her breath."How did you do that?"  
"Hmm..I really don't know.Well,we can chat about that later.Lets go!"  
***  
They had searched.And Searched.Did he mentioned they searched?And they still couldn't find  
her.Auron leaned against a pillar in the main hall.Where was that girl and...that.....  
plushie thing.The one that looked like him.He realized(if not a bit slowly),  
that he had upset her,but apologizing was so not like him....Mifurey came out of the  
Chaimber of the Fayth followed by Linna,who was chatting away with Shelinda,  
although shelinda couldn't understand a word.  
"Cu,tu oui mega chocobos?E muja dras!Lyh oui bmyo blitzball?  
Yna oui y sehtmacc vummufan uv Yevon?"Mifurey rolled her eyes."Did you find her?"  
At those words,Sakura and Kiri(and their respective plushies)came running  
out of the Chaimber of the Fayth.  
"I'm a Summoner!!"cheered Sakura.Noticing that the rest of the group was watching  
Kiri curiously,Sakura introduced her."I got a new guard!Everyone,this is Kiri."  
Gueira smiled."Actually,you got two"Auron stoped leaning on the pole and walked over to them.  
"I hope the plushie incident doesn't make this akward."he held out his hand.  
"Oh,no,Sir Auron.Not at all"she took his and and shook it,and the group left  
the temple.  
  
Authors note:The new Al Bhed IS NOT ME!I only ment for the Luzzu plushie to be  
a refrence to your wonderful author(me).Well,R&R 


End file.
